The present invention relates generally to user interface based analytics, and more particularly, to web-based analytics and business intelligence reports for exporting the output automatically to template based Microsoft EXCEL® pivot tables (cf. http://www.microsoft.com/dynamics/using/excel_pivot_tables_collins.mspx) without subject to the EXCEL® sheet limitation of about 65,000 rows of data.
Presently, the business intelligence systems that produce output in MS Excel Pivot format are limited by the inherent logic of the program that generates them. The current technologies such as Oracle Discover (cf. http://www.oracle.com/technology/products/discoverer/index.html) produce pivot output subject to EXCEL® sheet limitation of about 65,000 rows of data and do not allow desired formats specified through a template.
Moreover, the pivot given by such solutions is of basic format with a default basic view (c.f. FIG. 1), as opposed to initial views &interest (e.g. FIG. 2) that are organized and formatted (e.g. color coding special rows and columns) as desired, thus requiring the users of the report to manipulate the output to obtain the desired views. Furthermore, they do not allow multiple pivots in multiple EXCEL® sheets or insert any new information (headings, etc.) or additional calculations such as row and column summations, that are not present in the sample file, or format the entries as desired. This solution is also not possible when input data resides in a database other than one creating the pivot, as the case in Oracle solution, or when advanced analytics involve in-depth analysis, such as predicted sales and revenues using statistical models, using existing data analytical technologies such as, SAS, SPSS, and SPlus.